Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, such as resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, are sensitive and vulnerable to etch processes during fabrication. The etch processes result in etch damage regions, which are very close to the switching region of the resistive memory cell. For example, traditional lithography processes to etch the top electrode and bottom electrode layers in the fabrication of the memory devices results in non-uniformity in the layers near the switching region, which further leads to increased variability in the resistive switching characteristic of the memory device. Such defects in the etch damage regions limit the performance of the memory devices.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide memory devices and methods of forming memory devices having switching regions which are free from etch damage caused by etch processes.